


Death Will Follow

by llaivbot



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:26:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4128217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llaivbot/pseuds/llaivbot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The renowned trickster and prince is found dangling from a rope one day, his body limp. But is this another one of Loki's tricks? If so, he's set on having his revenge on his pathetic excuse for a family, one who constantly cast him out and disrespected him. Yes, he's coming for them. Odin and Thor.</p><p> Basically, this is the Avengers in the Star Wars universe (there are no characters from Star Wars, though).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really certain how often I'll update this or if I want to continue it. I mean, I have a really good plot, I'm just kinda stuck on this one chapter. I'll try my best to, though.  
> Disclaimer: (All of the characters in this except for Rehn belong to Marvel, and the universe is not my property either.)

The first sound that Clone Commander Steven Rogers heard as he first stepped outside was a bloodcurdling roar. It was deep and guttural, and it swept over the vicinity, causing vibrations to cut through both the ground and the clones. But it sounded forced to Steve for whatever reason, like the posture of a soldier whose heart wasn’t in the fight. But he couldn’t worry about that now. He had a duty to the facility. There were thousands of new embryos in their little manmade liquid wombs that had yet to see the light of day (not that there was much light on Kamino, considering its permanent state of a rainy day). In this case, though, Steve was thankful for the rain; it certainly muffled the roars and made the target seem slightly less intimidating.

Slightly.

The roars were getting louder and louder and Steve held the cool metal of his shield tightly to his chest. Since he was the first of his kind, a modified clone so to speak, he had been given permission to choose a weapon of his choice. And he chose the shield.

Shields had always been strangely appealing to him. He liked the way that they gave you that sense of safety that made you almost forget that you had laid your life out on the line. It also had this sort of elegance to it, and Steve would not prefer dying with any other weapon. Of course, the shield was made primarily for defense, but Steve had come to master the art of utilizing it as both. 

Now, the familiar pounding of his heart resonated through the metal of the shield. He felt an urge to grin; the prospect of battle in general had always fascinated him. He wasn’t a violent person, but he was just so entranced by the idea of the “controlled chaos” that it brought. 

It was such a beautiful way to die.

Suddenly, Steve was whisked back to reality when he noticed that the roars had stopped. The only sound was the familiar pitter- patter of the rain on the ground. The other clones looked at each other, and Steve did the same.

Then, out of nowhere, the beast was right on top of them. Three clones were completely taken off their feet, and they flew backwards until they hit another domed building with a sickening thud. Then, that roar again. 

But the beast was nowhere to be seen. It was almost as if the rain had created these thin layers of curtains. They should have been easy to see through, but when they were all added to each other, it was indeed a difficult task. 

Steve pulled down his goggles, which should have detected the heat signature of the creature. 

Still nothing.

Then, all of a sudden there was more screaming. Clones were being attacked around him in all directions. He squinted to see their attacker, but he only saw glimpses. It looked to him like a…. man.  
Perhaps not a man, but it was definitely humanoid. Buff, dark, and tall. What the hell was this thing?

As if sensing Steve’s confusion, the creature was suddenly in front of him. It was huge. About 8 feet tall and foaming at the mouth. It had more muscle on it than anything Steve had ever seen, and veins were bulging out all over his body. As well as the most fear- inciting eyes that Steve had encountered yet. 

Black, beady, and murderous.

It lunged for his throat, but Steve dodged. He threw his shield, but it just bounced off of it harmlessly. 

Shit, he thought. 

He surged forward to pick up his only defense, but the beast had gotten there faster. It snapped his shield in half, and threw it behind it. Steve suddenly felt very aware of his empty hands. It kind of made him sad, like he had just lost a close friend, but if he didn’t think quickly, he was going to lose his life.

He dodged several of the beast’s blows, but in the end, he was too slow. The beast grabbed his throat and squeezed. It was surprising this even worked, since Steve’s neck was so small in the beast’s fist.

This is it, Steve thought, Five more seconds and I’m dead.

He gasped for air, and black spots began to eat at the edges of his vision like tiny flies. 

“Now, now, my monster,” Steve heard a deep voice say. It had a sweet, melodic feel to it, like it someone that could lie, trick, and deceive you. “That’s enough. I’ll need him for later. Step away now.”

Steve vaguely felt the pressure release from his throat, but the black spots kept closing in. Those were the last words he heard before he was consumed by darkness.


	2. Secrets to Keep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Senator gets a lesson in secret from a Jedi who also happens to be his lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the longish wait, but here's the next chapter. (Also: sorry this one's kinda short, but I couldn't think of any more to write.)

“No, not like that,” Pepper said laughing. Her fiery red hair caught the corners of her smile, and despite her criticism, it made Tony smile as well. 

“Well, how do you do it, then?” He tossed her the lightsaber and she curled her fingers around it, catching it perfectly. “You show me.”

She did the drill, twirling it around like it was an extension of her arm. The whitish- blue light whisked around her, and all Tony could think about was how great she looked. Not just her face, which he would admit was quite nice as well, but here, she was at ease and comfortable, like she was in her childhood bedroom. It was a feeling Tony rarely ever got. He tried to play to off with a façade of overconfidence, but the truth still remained.

She finished the little routine off with a flick of her wrist, and Tony snatched the lightsaber from her hand. He twisted it around himself this time, mesmerized by orb of light surrounding him. It felt as if he were being lifted up, since the air collectively rose around him, causing his cloak to rise as well. He finished with his feet together and tucked the lightsaber into his belt. He did a mock curtsy and Pepper laughed.

“How do you do it? It was only the second time I’d shown you that. It took me months to master.” She said it in a joking tone, but Tony sensed a slight of jealously in her tone. It was like that feeling he got when he prepped the new senators. Would they, one day, surpass him? 

Tony put this to the back of his mind, however, not wanting to spoil the mood, and shrugged, putting on a lopsided grin. “I’m a fast learner.” 

He knew that he was, but some part of him wanted to contain it, not show Pepper, to make her feel better about herself. But he couldn’t help it. It was in his nature to show off.

Pepper smiled, making him forget his doubts, and pressed her lips to Tony’s. “You’re a supergenius for a human.”

“Hey, now let’s not forget who’s teaching me,” he said, draping his arm around her shoulder.

“You’re right,” she said, looking up at him, “I’m a great teacher.”

He picked her up by looping one arm behind her back and one under her thighs and kissed her again. 

The senator and the Jedi. 

Jedi weren’t supposed to fall in love. It was an unspoken thought that they both had, but also an unspoken agreement. That they were smart enough to hide it.

That they could be the exception.


	3. The News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> News of the attack on Kamino reaches the Jedi masters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another short little chapter. There will probably be a longer one coming soon.

A heavy knocking on the door disrupted the Masters’ session. They cocked their heads towards the door, unsurprised. There was a muffled, “You can’t go in there right now!” which was soon followed up by a “You don’t understand you--“ 

The door had slammed open, and in came stumbling a deranged man. His eyes were puffy and swollen from lack of sleep, his hair was ruffled, his clothes were torn in various places, and he had a rough patch of stubble growing along his jawline. 

His eyes widened as he saw the Masters, and he quickly lifted himself from the plush red carpet and bowed to them. “Master Odinson,” he said, staggering towards the highest ranking Jedi master, Thor.

The other guards rushed to restrain him, but Thor raised a hand, signaling them to let him be. The man was staring wide eyed at both the guards and Thor, and he now let out a sigh of relief. “Thank you, sir. This is much appreciated.”

Thor gave him a small smile. “No need to thank me. Just tell me what is so urgent.”

The man nodded gravely. “As you may or may not have known, our position on Kamino has been sacrificed. I am not sure what happened to the embryos, since I was forced to leave, or escape rather.” He paused for Thor to respond.

“Hm. I was aware that the communications were down, but I was unaware that the entire operation had been compromised. What caused such a drawback?”

The man frowned. “It was… a… beast of some sort.”

“A beast?” another Jedi cut in, “Didn’t we take the necessary precautions to prevent such a thing from happening?”

The man nodded his head furiously. “Of course, sir. But this was no ordinary beast. It was extremely big and extremely powerful. It took out our entire unit within a few minutes. It was invisible to even the radar equipment.”

“Describe the beast,” Thor told him, leaning forward.

The man’s face began to obtain a scarlet tinge to it. “I-I.. don’t quite remember much. It was.. raining, and the radar was down, but—“

“But?”

The man sighed. “It had human- like characteristics to it. It moved like a human, stood on two feet like a human, fought like a human…”

Thor leaned back in his chair again. “Thank you for bringing this to our attention. We will address it immediately.”

The guards came forward and led the man out with no resistance this time. The door slammed closed, and the Jedi were left alone to discuss the matter of the beast that reminded that man so much of a human.


	4. The Bounty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, I've decided to make Natasha, Clint, and Loki bounty hunters. (And if you haven't already guessed, Loki is also a Sith Lord. I'll elaborate in a later chapter.)

The glare of the screen in his hands made his pale blue eyes look almost milky white. No, milk was smooth, washing over things in a gliding fashion. This white was more pearl-like, not exactly sharp physically, but sharp to the look, and polished to perfection, just like the rest of his features. His eyes seemed to melt as their color paled to the shade of his skin.

Amidst the flashing lights, music, and overlapping voices in the bar, something on that monitor made Loki Laufeyson smile to himself. He pushed his fingers through his inky black hair (a drastic contrast to the rest of his face) to slick it back while scrolling with the other hand.

Suddenly, he felt a hand clamp down on his shoulder, and the smile vanished as he quickly stood up, quickly switching of the monitor as he did.

“Hey, relax, buddy. It’s only me.” The man lifted up his darkened glasses to reveal his eyes. 

Loki looked at him and sighed. “Clint. You have got to stop doing that.”

Clint smirked. “Doing what? Displaying my incredible stealth and speed?”

Loki rolled his eyes. “Oh, quit it. You’re almost as bad as Nat.”

“As bad as me? Really?” a voice came from behind them both, causing both of their hands to fly to the guns at their sides.

They both groaned as soon as they realized that it was only Natasha. “Of course not, dear. No one is as bad as you.”

Clint leaned forward and gave her a peck on her lips, the red lipstick from hers smearing onto his.

Loki crossed his arms and looked away impatiently. “Can you not do that elsewhere?”

Clint gave him a nudge with his elbow. “We’re celebrating. I can’t wait to see those angelic numbers on that screen.”

Loki smirked, excitement barely contained behind his eyes. “Oh, they’re angelic alright.” He quickly pulled up the screen and showed it to them. Clint let out something that could most accurately be described as a squeal while Natasha let a slight smile take over her face.

“This was our last big job. With this, we should be able to pay off all our debts and be set for the rest of the year.”

Natasha sighed. “Finally, we might be able to walk into a shop without the constant concern of being shot at.”

“You love being shot at,” Clint stepped in with, at last peeling his eyes off the screen.

Nat grinned. “No, I like feeling the crunch of their bones under my heel after they do shoot at me.”

Clint rolled his eyes. “Sure, Nat.”

Loki felt something in his pocket buzz. “You two celebrate,” he said, pushing two drinks towards them, “The monster’s whining.” 

“You have a pet now? I thought we had agreed to decide on one together!” Clint crossed his arms, mocking an angry child.

Loki chuckled. “This one is slightly too human to be a pet, Clint.”

The air had taken on a dark tone, and Clint shifted uncomfortably. Nat coughed. “Alright,” he said finally, “Go feed your monster. We’ll be right here, as always.” His tone held slight disappointment or a kind of tiredness. Loki couldn’t decide which. 

Clint and Natasha had found him a couple years ago, alone in an alleyway after he had left, with a rope strung loosely around his neck and his head buried in his hands. They had practically raised him from the dead, and they had been more of a family than his real family had ever been to him.

But that was the problem.

He had never learned to care for anyone, and frankly had never bothered to learn until him. But now, he was terrified of losing them just like he had lost Tony. He couldn’t help but push them away, but it was too late.

Loki Laufeyson had a family, and they weren’t going to leave him, just like he couldn’t leave them.

He shook the thoughts from his mind and did a mock- curtsy to lighten the mood as he left. “I’ll be back, my Lord.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, Clint is not a Sith Lord; that was just Loki being horribly sarcastic and foreshadowing certain things. And also, yes "Tony" is THE Tony.


End file.
